globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
London
London, Basisinfos Tourismus - Geschichte - Verkehrsmittel - Personen Tourismus left|640px Sehenswürdigkeiten von A - Z * Albert Memorial * Baden-Powell House * Big Ben und Westminster-Palast - Houses of Parliament * British Museum * Brompton Oratory * Buckingham-Palast * Catamaran Cruisers (Bootstour) * Covent Garden * Downing Street * Fleet Street * Fortnum * Harrods * Harvey Nichols (Mode) * Horse Guards Parade * Hyde Park * Imperial War Museum * Kensington High Street * Kensingtonpalast (1689 ausgebaut) — Kensington Gardens (1728 abgetrennt vom…) ** Hyde Park * Knightsbridge * Lambeth Palace (Erzbischof von Canterbury) * Leicester Square * Sea Life London Aquarium (beim London Eye)= Sea_Life_Centre#Vereinigtes_K.C3.B6nigreich London Aquarium (Sea Life Centre) * London Bridge (moderne Straßenbrücke, Vorgängerbau 1209 aus 19 kleinen Spitzbögen und einer Durchfahrt mit Zugbrücke und stadtseitig das Nordtor (New Stone Gate) über dem zweiten Pfeiler; Stau und Betrieb von Wasserrädern) * London Dungeon (1974, jetzt in Southwark) * London Eye (auch Millennium Wheel, Höhe 135 Meter} * The former London Planetarium und Madame Tussauds ** ist nicht das: Royal Observatory, Greenwich (RGO) or the Peter Harrison Planetarium in Greenwich * Mason (Shopping Fortnum & Mason, 1707; nicht The Mason Arms - the best beer garden in West London oder andere Locations) * Millennium Bridge (Fußgängerbrücke) * Monument (offiziell: The Monument to the Great Fire of London) * National Gallery * Natural History Museum * Neutron's Column und Trafalgar Square * Oxford Street * Piccadilly Circus und die Eros-Statue auf der Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain ( Philanthrop Lord Sh.) * Piccadilly Circus * Prinzessin-Diana-Gedenkbrunnen (2004) im Hyde Park (1637) * Regent Street * Regent's Park * Ritz-Hotel * Royal Academy of Arts * Royal Albert Hall * Russell Square * Science Museum * Shaftesbury Avenue * Shakespeares Globe Theatre * Sherlock Holmes Pub * South Bank Arts Center und BFI-Imax-Kino (between Hungerford Bridge and Waterloo Bridge) * Speakers Corner. * St. Paul's Cathedral * Tate Gallery of Modern Art - Bankside Power Station - Tate Modern oder Tate Gallery Bankside * Tower Bridge * Tower of London * Victoria and Albert Museum * Wellington Museum * Westminster Abbey Links dto zur WP *Albert Memorial *Baden-Powell House *Big Ben und Westminster-Palast - Houses of Parliament *British Museum *Brompton Oratory *Buckingham-Palast *Catamaran Cruisers (Bootstour) *Covent Garden *Downing Street *Fleet Street *Fortnum *Harrods *Harvey Nichols (Mode) *Horse Guards Parade *Hyde Park *Imperial War Museum *Kensington High Street *Kensingtonpalast - Kensington Gardens (1728 abgetrennt vom…) **Hyde Park *Knightsbridge *Lambeth Palace (Erzbischof von Canterbury) *Leicester Square *Sea Life London Aquarium (beim London Eye)=Sea_Life_Centre#Vereinigtes_K.C3.B6nigreich London Aquarium (Sea Life Centre) *London Bridge *London Dungeon *London Eye *The former London Planetarium und Madame Tussauds **ist nicht das: Royal Observatory, Greenwich (RGO) or the Peter Harrison Planetarium in Greenwich *Mason (seit 1707) *Millennium Bridge (Fußgängerbrücke) *Monument (offiziell: The Monument to the Great Fire of London) *National Gallery *Natural History Museum *Neutron's Column und Trafalgar Square *Oxford Street *Piccadilly Circus und die Eros-Statue auf der Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain ( Philanthrop Lord Sh.) *Piccadilly Circus *Prinzessin-Diana-Gedenkbrunnen (2004) im Hyde Park (1637) *Regent Street *Regent's Park *Ritz-Hotel *Royal Academy of Arts *Royal Albert Hall *Russell Square *Science Museum *Shaftesbury Avenue *Shakespeares Globe Theatre *Sherlock Holmes Pub *South Bank Arts Center und BFI-Imax-Kino (between Hungerford Bridgeand Waterloo Bridge) *Speakers Corner. *St. Paul's Cathedral *Tate Gallery of Modern Art - Bankside Power Station - Tate Modern oder Tate Gallery Bankside *Tower Bridge *Tower of London *Victoria and Albert Museum *Wellington Museum *Westminster Abbey Hop-on-Hop-off-Touren - Bus, Boot London Hop-on/Hop-off Besichtigungstour, gültig für 24 Stunden Nutzen Sie Ihr Hop-on/Hop-off Sightseeing-Ticket auf drei verschiedenen Routen mit drei verschiedenen Anbietern durch die Stadt Steigen Sie in der ganzen Stadt ein und aus und sehen Sie wichtige Londoner Sehenswürdigkeiten wie das London Eye, Big Ben und die Tower Bridge Genießen Sie die Flexibilität und erkunden Sie die wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten Londons in Ihrem eigenen Tempo Hören Sie Audio-Kommentare auf der roten und blauen Route oder eine Live-Führung auf der gelben Route Ihr Ticket ist außerdem gültig für eine Bootstour auf der Themse und einen geführten Spaziergang zur Wachablösung Die Touren sind sehr beliebt bei Kindern, mit unterhaltsamen Kommentaren und Aktivitäten für die Kleinen Lösen Sie Ihren Voucher ein, und fahren Sie durch London an Bord des geräumigen Doppeldeckerbusses mit offenem Oberdeck, und genießen Sie die Flexibilität, den Tag zu planen, wie Sie möchten. Ihr Ticket für Sehenswürdigkeiten in London kann auf drei der Strecken - rot, gelb oder blau - verwendet werden sowie den zugehörigen Transporten: schwarz, grün und violett. Die Busse sind tolle Optionen, mit unterhaltsamen Kommentaren für alle Altersstufen sowie Kinderaktivitäten. Ihr Ticket beinhaltet auch eine Hop-on-Hop-off-Bootstour auf der Themse und drei geführte Rundgänge, die alle täglich stattfinden. Weitere Informationen finden Sie in Ihrem Reiseplan. ;Rote Route :Entdecken Sie die beliebtesten Sehenswürdigkeiten im Zentrum von London mit Audiokommentar. Bleiben Sie an Bord für die gesamte Strecke (ca. 2 Stunden), oder steigen Sie aus und ein an einer der folgenden Haltestellen: :Madame Tussauds, London Planetarium, Regent's Park, Oxford Street, Regent Street, Piccadilly Circus/Eros-Statue, Leicester Square, National Gallery, Neutron's Column und Trafalgar Square, Horse Guards Parade, Downing Street, Big Ben und Parlament, Lambeth-Palast, Imperial War Museum, London Aquarium, London Eye, South Bank Arts Center und BFI Imax-Kino, Covent Garden, Fleet Street, St. Paul's Cathedral, Monument, London Bridge, London Dungeon, Tower Bridge, Tower of London, Shakespeares Globe Theatre, Tate Gallery Bankside, Millennium Fußgänger Brücke, Catamaran Cruisers (Bootstour), Sherlock Holmes Pub, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham-Palast, Hyde Park, Speakers Corner. ;Gelbe Route :Erkunden Sie das Zentrum von London mit einem live-Reiseführer. Bleiben Sie an Bord für die gesamte Strecke (ca. 2 Stunden) oder steigen Sie aus oder ein an einer der folgenden Haltestellen: :Die Route umfasst alle aufgelisteten Haltestellen auf der roten Route außer :ohne Madame Tussauds, London Planetarium, Regent's Park, Oxford Street und Regent Street. Statt dessen sehen Sie :das Hotel Ritz, die Royal Academy of Arts, das Fortnum, das Mason. ;Blaue Route :Entdecken Sie Londons Museen und Einkaufsmöglichkeiten mit einem umfassenden Audiokommentar. Bleiben Sie an Bord für die gesamte Strecke (ca. 2 Stunden) oder steigen Sie aus / ein an einer der folgenden Haltestellen: :Kensington-Palast, Baden-Powell House, Natural History Museum, Science Museum, Victoria and Albert Museum, Brompton Oratory, Harrods, Knightsbridge, Harvey Nichols, Hyde Park, Hotel Ritz, Piccadilly Circus, Shaftesbury Avenue, British Museum, Russell Square, Wellington Museum, Royal Albert Hall, Albert Memorial, Kensington High Street und Prinzessin-Diana-Gedächtnisbrunnen. Verkehrsmittel Liste der Brücken und and. Flussübergänge der Themse in Inner-London London-Underground Londoner U-Bahn . . . .... Weblinks * ... * ... * London in a Day - mit 1.000 instagram-bildern, ein typischer Touri-Tag * Zeitreise durch London. - In den 1920er-Jahren filmte Claude Friese-Greene verschiedene Orte in London. Fast 90 Jahre später begibt sich Simon Smith auf seine Spuren und dreht den sehenswerten Kurzfilm "London in 1927 & 2013". * * ... Kategorie:Großbritannien Kategorie:Europe